


An Interesting Conversation

by Dreamin



Series: What Happens After [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Stephen and Pepper talk about one thing they're both missing.





	An Interesting Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> This takes place sometime between _Just Friends_ and _An Offer_.

“Do you miss it?” Pepper asked softly.

“Miss what?” Stephen asked distractedly. He was sitting up in his bed at the Sanctum Sanctorum, talking to Pepper via the speakerphone as he scrolled through Tumblr on his laptop.

“Sex.”

That was enough to get his full attention. He picked up the phone and turned off the speaker. “Sometimes,” he admitted. “What made you ask?” He closed his laptop and set it aside.

“I’m watching some utterly forgettable movie but it has a good sex scene.” She sighed quietly. “I haven’t had sex in over a year. Tony and I would make love three or four times a week.” She paused then muttered, “I don’t know why I’m telling you this, forget I said anything.”

“No, no, it’s alright,” he assured her. “An active sex life is an important part of a healthy relationship.”

“It’s easy to tell you’re a doctor, Stephen,” she teased gently. “You sound like a medical brochure.”

He chuckled. “Seriously, if you were having sex that often, I’m not surprised you miss it.”

“How long has it been for you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Stephen hesitated for a moment then decided to just tell her the truth. “The last time I had sex was the day before the accident.”

“That’s … a long time.”

“Yeah.” He leaned back against the headboard, moving his free hand up and behind his head. “I miss it, like I said, but I’m not a randy twentysomething anymore, so it’s not like sex is the main thing on my mind.” He mentally ran through his past relationships. “I think what I miss most is the emotional intimacy, not that I always had that with my partners.”

“Have you thought about dating again?” she asked gently. “Would your Order even allow it?”

He chuckled. “I’m a sorcerer, Pepper, not a monk. Being in a relationship is allowed as long as it doesn’t interfere with my work. I can even get married and have kids, if I want.”

“Do you want that?” she asked curiously.

“Someday. It’s one of those dreams that are nice to have but not likely to ever happen.” _At least I’m being honest with myself._

“I don’t see why not – you’re a kind, generous, intelligent, and attractive man.”

Stephen couldn’t help grinning. “I wasn’t fishing for compliments but thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” There was a smile in her voice. “If you ever want help ending your dry spell, I can play matchmaker.”

His smile softened. “Again, thank you, but I think I’ll wait and see who Fate puts in my path.”


End file.
